


六次洛基和复仇者们上床了，还有一次他没有

by Anneshirley221



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneshirley221/pseuds/Anneshirley221
Summary: 简介：“我可以变为种种模样，足以迷倒众生，你当然不是唯一一个抵挡不住而投降的啦。”预警：有dubcon、恐跨、恐同、乱伦、关于强暴的讨论、女体洛基等情节。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Loki, Clint Barton/Loki, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Nick Fury/Loki
Kudos: 1





	六次洛基和复仇者们上床了，还有一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closer or, Six Times Loki Slept With the Avengers and One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525918) by [feverbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats). 



尼克最近十分频繁地去查看洛基，反正他无所事事。不仅如此，他还要不断回去以解开洛基到底想要什么的谜团。

这一次尼克进来时，洛基正在来回踱步。嗒、嗒。他的步伐对于一个穿靴子的人来说十分轻盈。“尼克·弗瑞，你知道自己是什么人吗？”他发问。

“啊，事实上，我知道，” 尼克回应，“那正是我需要的，也正是你不能驾驭的。还有别的问题吗？”

洛基眯起眼睛看着他。“没错。你想做个交易吗？”

尼克没料到这一出。“你看起来可不像是有能力提出交易的人啊。”他扬起眉毛说。

“把门打开，” 洛基说。他等待着，看到尼克也在等待，于是开了口， “你觉得如果你抚摸我的话，我会给你什么呢？”

“不好意思你说什么？” 尼克还没来得及让自己不要被惊到便脱口而出。

“我想要你，” 洛基继续说道。他的衣服从脖颈覆至足尖，但尼克却从未见过任何人看起来如此赤裸， “作为交换，我会跟你讲一个故事。这听起来公平吗？”

尼克想到了古神与牺牲。这里是有一个系统的，只不过不是他所熟悉的那种罢了。

不寻常的囚犯要求不寻常的方法。

“这故事值这个价吗？”他询问。

洛基如猫般歪着头， “我真的有那么差劲？这代价真的有那么高吗？”

“对，” 尼克回应， “并且我付出的代价无论如何都不会比这更高的，对吧？如果你近得能够跟我搞，那你也近得能够杀我了。”

洛基歪头微笑。 “你真以为我不能在德国就杀掉你和你的所有手下吗？那在你的船上呢？在途中的任何地方呢？”

我得知道你想从中得到什么，” 尼克说，他的恐惧还未完全平息，“你究竟会得到什么。”

洛基偷偷环视房间，好像有人在偷听一般。 “这还不明显吗？”

尼克摊手，“我是个简单的人。”

“那么就让我使你复杂吧。”

“我觉得有首歌是唱这个的。” 

洛基的笑容就像是一个知道有笑点但又未完全领会到的人一般。“尼克·弗瑞，如果你来我这儿，我会告诉你为什么我想要这个。”

~

事后，尼克没什么穿衣服的事要做，但他还是以最快的速度拉上了拉链，扣上了扣子。

“你的队伍，” 洛基开口，“是由怪物组成的。”

尼克笑容狰狞。汗水正在他的皮肤上冷却，而他对自己无比愤怒。“哦，很好，” 他回应，对于洛基似乎知道自己已经开始把他们当作一个队伍了而烦躁。

“我能看到他们的獠牙在黑暗中闪光，” 洛基继续了下去。他翻身离开尼克，等到他站起来时，袍子已经凭空出现在了他的身上。

尼克歪头看着洛基。他确切知道，或者说他觉得自己确切知道，每个新成员会在何时何地现出本色。他十分信任他们，并且不认为自己错了。

“我不太担心这个，” 他回复。

洛基停下了，眼神闪烁。他看起来脸色很不好。 “你应该担心的，” 他吼道， “你知道他们都在你背后做什么吗？你知道你那宝贵团队中的每一个人都已经向我投降了吗？”

尼克扬起眉毛。 “投降？什么意义上的？”

洛基的嘴唇边缘令人不快地扭曲着， “我可以变为种种模样，足以迷倒众生，你当然不是唯一一个抵挡不住而投降的啦。”

“你在撒谎，” 尼克大步走上来与洛基面对面， “我百分百确定。我信任他们。”

洛基看起来苍白了几分。 “撒谎？”

“我听说你是那方面的神。” 尼克回答。

洛基邪恶地大笑。 “我是，但在真相更伤人的时候就不会啦。他们中的每一个人哦，尼克·弗瑞。”

尼克磨着牙，努力让自己不要去想象。 “哦，是吗？所以如果你已经做到了所有那一切，为什么你还没恢复自由呢？”

洛基只是笑了笑。 “第一个，” 他说， “是罗杰斯。”

~

“我发现你已经被你的新同伴们疏远了，” 洛基在史蒂夫走进他的房间时开口，“但说到底你就是个局外人，行走在错误的世界之中。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头。 “不，不是这个问题，” 他反驳， “我只是觉得我应该来看看我们究竟要应对什么。”

“那么你们要应对的是？” 洛基嘘声说道。

史蒂夫没有退缩。 “他们说你是个神，” 他回答， “但在我看来你就是又一个疯子罢了。”

他们凝视着彼此，洛基相当长一段时间没有说话，接着他开了口， “疯狂。这就是你所恐惧的，不是吗？这对于你们这种人来说太容易看出来了，你们都知道自己是什么样的怪胎，并且满脸写的都是这些信息。还真是谢谢了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 史蒂夫平静地回应，但他并不开心，他没想到这一出。

“他们曾经会给你这样的人造专门的地方，在你的年代。” 洛基说。

史蒂夫知道洛基没有心灵感应能力，要不然索尔肯定会说这一点。他也知道鹰眼绝对不可能有办法给洛基传递这种信息。接着弗瑞这个熟悉的名字又一次跳入了他的脑海，。如果杰克把关于史蒂夫的故事传给了他的孙子，鹰眼看了一眼弗瑞的档案，洛基又问了鹰眼……或者也许洛基说得对，这就只是很容易看出来而已。

“我想也是，” 洛基轻柔地说，几乎带着富有同情的口吻， “病态的。真遗憾。你知道，没有人会想要你的，哪怕是在这种时间地点。”

史蒂夫吞吞吐吐地说， “这不关你的事。我只是想要了解你在这儿做什么。”

“我在这儿是因为你抓住了我，当然啦，” 洛基大笑着说。他突然停下话头。 “你喜欢的是斯塔克吗？还是我亲爱的哥哥？或者只是所有那些穿着暴露服装还肌肉发达的英雄们？”

“别这样，” 史蒂夫被呛住了，他知道自己的脸已经红透了并且坐立不安，但他不能—他没有准备好应对这个。不应该有人知道，他自己都不怎么知道。“我不会那样看我的队友的。” 他努力说出这句话。

洛基叹了口气。 “没关系，如果你以前没有那样，那么你现在就会了。然后他们就会管你叫怪胎，不管他们曾经做过多少可怕的事情，至少他们不恶心。” 他贴上玻璃饥渴地看着史蒂夫，“没有人，罗杰斯。这个世界上没有人。现在已经不是战争年代了，你逃不过这个的。”

史蒂夫后退了几步。 “我认为，” 他保持着语调的平稳， “这个话题我们已经聊得够多了。”

“但我会让你能够侥幸逃脱的。”

史蒂夫停下了脚步。

洛基甚至都没有微笑一下，他只是看着史蒂夫，就像史蒂夫是猎物一般。 “我知道因为你想要的东西、想要的人而成为异端是什么感受。我说不定还能教你一两件事呢。你不想操一个不是……” 现在他开始微笑了， “不是乳臭未干的小子的人吗？”

“我该怎么打开这个牢笼？” 史蒂夫问。

~  
“这绝对可以载入史册了，” 洛基咆哮， “我从来没见过怎么自我厌恶的人。我以为他在他们所有人之间会是比较难搞的。他想要扭断我的脖子，你知道的。但他在撕掉我的衣服的时候几乎都没有用手碰过我。”

弗瑞面无表情地看着他。 “为什么？” 过了一会儿他问道，“为什么要废这么大劲去引诱他？”

“因为我无聊，” 洛基啐道， “而且我十分享受毒害你的队伍的过程。用我来玷污他们。”

“我有点怀疑你是否享受任何东西。” 弗瑞回应。

“那你就错了，” 洛基回复， “我享受了他。他把我压在地板上，没有任何准备便要了我。他是那么凶猛，我爱这个感觉，但我觉得鹰眼会更好。”

弗瑞退缩了。 “放过我吧。”

“不行。”  
~  
克林特不知道自己已经无休止地工作多久了，但这不重要。无论有多郁闷，灿烂的能量从他的心中汹涌而出，让他保持正轨，并且不允许外界过多的担忧。

但洛基一直在尝试跟他搭话。

今天的洛基看起来少了几分担忧，多了几分君主气息。她也是一位女子，克林特注意到了这一点，她确实有时候会这么做，只不过从来不在塞尔维格身边如此。他并不好奇这背后的含义，因为这与任务无关。

不过当她将手搭上他的手臂时，他还是头脑清醒的。

“你觉得我美丽吗？” 她发问，声音饱含轻蔑，而他不太确定这是对谁所指。

“当然，” 克林特回答。她确实如此。

“我选择你是因为你很特别，” 她环视了一圈临时实验室，继续说。 “这让你惊讶了吗？你是在众神世界中的仅有的凡人之一。我不只是说我和我哥哥，而是他们所有人，我们战斗的所有人。即使是罗曼诺夫小姐也比她本来应该活的岁数更老，他们都不是普通人类。”

克林特无比希望自己没跟她说过这么多。“嗯，” 他说。

洛基靠近低语， “她永远不会想要像你一样的人的。她想要的是逃离她的过去，而不是回到其中。”

克林特没有回应。有些重要的想法正在努力冒头，但这些都没有考虑他的下一个目标重要。

“我可以让自己看起来像她一样，” 洛基说， “你以为像我一样的女巫不能用幻术吗？”

“不用了，谢谢，” 克林特冷漠地回应。他感觉自己应该更担忧一点或者更气愤一点，但他不能思考了。

洛基耸耸肩，袍子的一肩滑落。“那我也可以看起来像我自己一样就好。和一个会注视着你的人在一起感觉会更好，不是吗？一个你知道根本不在意你的人。”

克林特看着她，然后视线移向她身后。 “确实，” 他回答， “大概的确如此。”

~  
尼克努力控制自己不要问克林特现在在哪，洛基不会告诉他的。“所以，” 他开口， “你强暴了他。他在你的控制之下，而你强迫了他。”

洛基后退了，表情扭曲。 “哦没错，我就是这种怪物。很高兴你这么了解我，尼克·弗瑞。但是不管怎么说他也乐在其中呢，埋在我的体内。他没有像你或者美国队长那么狠地操我，但他发出了无比美妙的声音，还足够礼貌知道拔出来。”

尼克做了个鬼脸， “好吧，所以你让我着迷了。”

洛基眼神一闪。 “娜塔莎，” 他说， “想知道我怎么要的娜塔莎吗？”

~  
娜塔莎去过洛基那儿几次，大多数时候只是看着。他试图跟她搭讪，但她不予回应。当她盯着他说出“说吧”的时候，他正在脑中将一些很恶心的脏话分门别类（全都是他们曾经骂过他的话）。

“你说什么？”

“说吧，” 她耸耸肩， “我知道你有话想对我说，那就说出来吧。”

洛基有些不确定地缓缓露出一个笑容。 “这次你抚摸我，” 他说， “下次我就跟你讲讲巴顿的事。”

娜塔莎摇头大笑。 “抚摸你？你以为我有那么无聊吗？还是那么饥渴？”

“我认为你有，” 洛基如同被打开了什么开关一般嘶嘶说道， “我认为当你发现你所做的一切无法原谅之时你便会投向我的怀抱，罗曼诺夫特工。你撒过谎、杀过人，还做过叛徒。巴顿永远不会想要你这样的人的。”

娜塔莎依然耸肩，迈步走向玻璃，隐藏住自己被克林特的名字所激发的呼之欲出的反应。 “你认为我想要那个？”

“我认为你想要某人，” 洛基回答， “我了解你这种人。你很狠毒，但你有需求。我了解狼们。”

娜塔莎从牙缝中发出嘶声。“你侮辱了我。” 她带着浓郁的真实口音说。

“但我的芬里尔已经被锁住了，” 洛基如同自言自语一般说着， “孤孤单单地在一个小岛上。而他所做的一切只不过是咬下了别人的手。但你又做了什么呢？”

娜塔莎知道他在撒谎，或者至少没说出全部事实。这就是事情的通常走向。

“你认为我会为之羞耻吗？” 她反问， “为作为一匹狼？”

“没错，” 洛基回应。 “除了羞耻你还能有什么感受呢？又有谁的怀抱有可能让你不再受羞辱便得以投入呢？我可是一声都不会出的。”

“你保证？”娜塔莎问。

~  
“所以你出声了吗？” 弗瑞在一段长到让他反应过来故事已经结束了的沉默后开口询问。

“我可不擅长保持沉默哦。” 洛基回答。

“看得出来。所以请告诉我你还有跟自己哥哥搞上的故事，因为我会很乐意听听这个。”

洛基的表情扭曲为丑陋得几乎如动物一般的模样。 “我确实有故事，不过你不会爱听的。但至少他比罗曼诺夫温柔。”

~  
“兄弟。”

洛基冷笑。“兄弟，” 他重复道， “我从来不是你的兄弟，索尔。我跟你说过一次，我不会再说第二次了。” 他挑起眉毛，作势欲走却又停下了脚步，不愿转身离开索尔。

索尔叹了口气。他就不应该来这里的。但弗瑞坚持要他如此，他要求索尔做出一些没有人愿意对家人做的事情。

“那么我应该称呼你什么？” 索尔询问。

洛基的笑声听起来十分痛苦， “你问得太晚了，晚了好多年。” 他没有解释自己的话，只是继续说了下去， “你知道你错过了什么吗,奥丁森?”

索尔严肃地注视着洛基。这就是他将要折磨的人吗？即使只是走进这间屋子而已，都让他觉得这是一种背叛。 “那就告诉我。”

洛基大笑起来。 “我跟他们睡了，他们所有人，就差你了，你懂的，还没有被我的抚摸玷污。”

索尔愣住了。 “什么，你指--？你是指巴尔德吗？还有提尔？”（译注：巴尔德是北欧神话中的光明神，提尔是战神。）

这一次洛基的笑声变得平板而惊恐。 “什么鬼--？不对。才不是，你个傻子，我是说人类，你的新朋友们。”

索尔不太确定自己应不应该为此松一口气。 “你撒谎，” 他怀疑地回应。但他们都太奇怪了，因此他无法作出判断。

“如果我能集齐所有人，” 洛基随意开口，开始后退， “那感觉会很美妙的。为什么不呢？你又不是我亲生兄弟。”

索尔向后退却了，这倒不怎么是因为抚摸洛基的念头（与此无关），而是因为现在洛基与他确实是，并且只剩这点关系了。

“我不会再要你了，” 洛基假装不经意地说， “不会以除此之外的任何方式。你那宝贵的幼弟从来就没存在过。你想抚摸我吗？很好，但不是以兄长的身份。如果你想要我的话，你得接受这一切。”

索尔看着他，看着这个本该是他弟弟的人，除了踏进牢笼拥抱他以外他别无所求。

“洛基已逝，” 洛基开口。 “洛基的心已被焚毁。操我，要不就忘了我。”

~  
弗瑞叹了口气， “所以我猜他并没有像我要求的那样审问你。” 这很令人失望。索尔与洛基会面回来之后只是摆出一双大大的悲伤的狗狗眼，什么都不肯多说。

“那跟拷问也差不多，” 洛基讥讽，表情急速变化以至于弗瑞搞不清楚他到底在想些什么。 “他真可悲。就这一次他展现出了真实的自我。” 他面露喜色，至少看起来如此。虽然刚刚他还十分阴郁。

“所以你想要留在这儿。” 弗瑞交叉双臂， “好吧，所以我们都猜到了这一点。你知道，我可以去分析监控录像，找出共同点，我会弄明白你究竟想要什么的。”

洛基哈哈大笑，笑声越来越响直到回响于整个房间。 “哦拜托，放松点。要我告诉你你会找到什么吗？这只会越来越糟的。你看，斯塔克是下一个。”

~  
“好吧” 托尼开口， “我不知道你在干什么，但你已经惹恼了我的很多同事了。” 他面无表情地说。同事。

洛基露出笑容。 “我还在想要过多久你才会来这里呢。” 他上下打量着托尼。 “我该从哪开始说起呢？你的一切都是错误。”

托尼交叉起双手放在胸前。这跟史蒂夫说的一样，洛基用一些鬼话去说服他们。而托尼这辈子都在听小报的各种鬼扯，对应付一个囚犯十分自信。

“你虽然看起来不像怪物，斯塔克先生，” 洛基轻声说， “但在你的外表之下，哦，我相信我们都知道这就是另一回事了。”

“你总是这么坦率的吗？” 托尼发问， “说实话这可有点尴尬。”

洛基停了几秒。 “坦率？不，这是我最不可能拥有的品质了，但这你也知道。”

“我不--”

“别撒谎了，” 洛基啐道， “你太不擅长这个了。” 然后他笑了起来， “因为你知道的，我们都很擅长扮演强大的人，但即使如此我们还是会偷。”

托尼虽然已经对可能出现的恶心有了心理准备，但还是被扰乱了呼吸节奏，而这感觉是如此熟悉的事实又让情况更糟了。

“相信我，” 洛基说， “我知道你有多渴望与你的新盟友共事，这是你所剩下的全部，是你最后的救命稻草。” 他停顿了一下， “但他永远都不会要你的。”

“你说什么？”托尼问。他没料到洛基会发现这个，他一直以为自己对这件事很沉默。一时间气氛微妙起来。

洛基被此场景取悦，大笑起来。 “哦，我们都看得出来。我敢打赌他是唯一一个还没发现的。不过你确实明白如果你什么都去尝试的话你就是疯了，对吧？你可以给他的太多了，我无比相信这一点。他说不定渴望跟一个身体缺陷、道德败坏还不断衰老的怪胎上床渴望得发疯呢。”

嘭、嘭、嘭，洛基击中了托尼的每一个弱点。

然后他盯住了托尼的眼睛。

“你得知道，我是这艘船上唯一一个在你脱下衣服时不会哈哈大笑或者尖声惊叫的生物。放弃罗杰斯吧，让我来抚慰你。”

~  
“他可发出了不少声音呢。” 洛基轻柔地说， “我让他趴在地上，他叫的可响了。他喊了一连串别人的名字，但是没关系！跟那位好博士比起来他就啥也不是了。”

尼克知道如果洛基跟布鲁斯做了他会知道的。布鲁斯不能做爱。

洛基却似乎有读心术一般开了口，“你真以为我的魔法控制不住那头怪兽吗？事实上你会为我对它的控制力而大吃一惊的，估计还会忧心忡忡。”

尼克正在认真听。 “我听着呢。”他回应。

“那就来听听布鲁斯·班纳是如何操我的吧。”洛基微笑着说。

~  
布鲁斯真的真的不想去洛基的囚室。他只想离洛基十万八千里远直到自己骨髓中的躁动平息下来，但他找不到别人去（他们总是玩失踪），并且他觉得自己只是太紧张了。

更重要的是，他觉得自己的另一半人格想要去那儿，而时不时满足他的要求才公平。

“班纳博士，” 布鲁斯一进门，洛基就唇角带笑地开了口。

“别，” 布鲁斯回应， “别开口，我知道你想要什么，还有，那不是我。”

"洛基露出疯狂的笑容。 “你说得对，确实不是。你为什么不现在就这么做呢？释放那野兽。”

“我不觉得你会想要这样，” 布鲁斯缓缓说道，但是见鬼，他知道什么？不过也许洛基确实知道 ，虽然如果他现在就释放出那野兽，唯一一个会受伤的人也只会是洛基自己。

洛基大笑起来。 “确实不会，有人会吗？他们都知道。他们看着你的时候你便能感觉到。他们的目光看的甚至都并非是你，而是你外表之下的东西。你不知道自己是个该死的怪物吗？你不知道这就是你的全部吗？” 最后他的声音转为了嘘声。

布鲁斯后退一步。 “不。” 他冷静地说，他十分擅长冷静地说这句话。但他的内心充满了纯粹的愤怒，与浩克纠缠在一起。

“你没什么好的，” 洛基强调。 “除了也许，只是也许，你把那野兽释放出来，至少他还能跟别人做爱。”

布鲁斯将牙咬得咯咯响。他能感觉到自己的愤怒和其他类型的愤怒之间那古怪的界限正在消失。“我能跟别人做爱，” 他尽量平静地说出这句话，虽然这并不是重点。

“那就证明它。” 洛基说。

布鲁斯没料到这个。 “不要吧？” 这句话一不小心被说成了疑问句。

“向我证明你有能力过完整的人生，” 洛基的语调中带着一种恐怖的恳求， “向我证明你在那个怪兽之外也有自己的价值。”

“哦，” 布鲁斯回应。

~  
“他只是出于怜悯才同意的，” 洛基痛苦地说， “但没错，他可以做爱，他是个非常愤怒的人。”

尼克沉默了很久，最后说， “没有人会想要你的。”

“哈，” 洛基无力地说， “确实，可能不会。但他们都做了，时间还足够久。”

尼克皱起鼻子。 “所以这一切的意义是什么？你到底想证明什么？”

“我想证明你们都很软弱，” 洛基回答， “并且这，局长，会成为你们的没落之原。这就是我想要的另一件事了，你们的失败。”

“不是现在，” 尼克说，他伸手到口袋里拿遥控器。洛基还没反应过来时—他反应得很慢，可能是故意的—尼克便按下了能够让自己出去的按钮。门关上了，洛基心不在焉地向门口走了几步。

他挥舞着手臂，露出痛苦的微笑。 “你赢了。操了我又困住了我。真心干得漂亮。比他们所有人加在一起还漂亮。那就继续吧，去找你们的共同点。”

尼克转身回了自己的宿舍。

他在那调出了过去几天的监控录像，开始搜寻，直到自己找到了史蒂夫第一次进入房间的部分。

~  
“那里就有一根撬棍，就在那。” 洛基微笑着说。

“太好了，” 史蒂夫回应， “现在我知道怎样能进去扭断你的脖子了。”

他一言不发地转过身走出了房间。

~  
“但你猜怎么着，我不在乎，” 克林特继续说，眼神仍有几分呆滞， “我宁愿做个见鬼的单身汉也不要忘记我恨你。”

洛基后退。 “我能够让你--” 她被自己的话呛住了， “没什么。你不是还有工作吗？”

~  
“我保证。” 洛基回答。

“别做出你没办法遵守的保证，” 娜塔莎冷漠地说， “你会发出声音的，还会尖叫。在我结束之后你就会这样了，并且那时我们的衣服依然是完整地在身上的。”

~  
“你只会提出糟糕的选择，” 索尔遗憾地说， “你不觉得，弟弟，我会努力找到一个更好的吗？在这些事情上你总是如此目光短浅。”

“我知道自己有多迷茫，” 洛基大吼，但索尔已经走开了。

~  
"托尼看着他。 “罗杰斯？等等，你—你以为我暗恋史蒂夫？听着，我知道我得有多疯狂才会真的去喜欢他。”

“我以为--”

“你以为的不对。你看，这就是我要说‘我知道你这样，但想想我是什么人吧？’的时候了。如果我真想要操这里的某个人那也是布鲁斯，而不是你，永远都不可能。我说得够清楚了吗？”

~  
“你一定很愤怒，” 布鲁斯惊讶地说，并远离了玻璃囚室。 “我，哇。那太糟糕了，你根本就不知道如何控制你自己，我真的该走了。”

他离开时自己的另一半正在嘶吼。

~  
尼克独自在房间中轻声咒骂。他有点想回到洛基的囚室向他脸上揍一拳，但他不愿去想这样又会如何掉入洛基的圈套。洛基看起来不像胜利者，但也许对他来说自己赢不赢并不重要，只要尼克输了就好。

End


End file.
